A Link to the Past
by L3ftHRyd3r
Summary: AU: Failure is not an option. That's a line Ichigo lives by. A trip to the world of the living tests his beliefs as he's sent to retrieve a rogue Shinigami. Can he complete his mission without his past, his family, and his heart getting in the way?
1. The Mission

**AN:** After my mother past away last month I've decided that writing is my chicken noodle soup for the soul so here I am again with a new story. I'm still working on Plight of Nobility but I also wanted to push forth another idea I've had for some time. I've already written out the outline for this story for the next couple of chapters.

This story is an **AU **and rated **T** for language. Rating may change as we go along. Thanks goes out to niteryde as always.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. Now without further ado, here it is... "**A Link to the Past**".

* * *

><p>"Come in, Kurosaki-fukutaichō. We've been waiting for you."<p>

Stepping into a well lit room, eighteen-year-old Ichigo stood at attention. His body was as solid as a rock; he didn't make any sudden movements. He didn't even pay attention to the men and women of great power and strength that stood on either side of him.

He refused to acknowledge anyone that was not the one who had initially summoned him to stand before the council of Shinigami-taichō's. Directly in front him stood one man, an elder man who exhibited power and strength far surpassing all those in his presence.

He was a man of medium height with long cuts and scrapes along his bare head. His age showed through the long thick white eyebrows that met near the center of his forehead and a long flowing white beard that reached his midsection. His black and white Shihakushō resembled the same as those who stood on the left and right of Ichigo, right down to the white haori that hung loosely off his back and shoulders.

Standing as straight as someone his age was capable of doing, the elder grasped a long wooden staff in his hand and forcefully slammed the end of it onto the floor.

"Kurosaki-fukutaichō, do you know why you've been summoned here?"

The teenager scoffed in irritation. Folding his arms against his chest, he turned his head upward in a sign of anger and disgust.

"You tell me, old man. You're the one who told me to come here."

"You will bow and show your respect to the of the Gotei thirteen-sōtaichō, Kurosaki-fukutaichō." A tall individual spoke as their dark yellow eyes cast an angry glare in the teenager's direction. "Don't you dare disrespect him."

Unfazed by the scolding he just received, Ichigo turned his attention toward the source of the anger. A sly smirk formed beneath the bridge of his nose as he gazed upon the wolf like facial features of his lecturer.

"What's with all the hostility, Komamura-taichō? Did I say something to upset you?"

"Insolate little brat. Why you are the one chosen for this mission is far beyond my comprehension." The squad seven-taichō turned his attention toward the sōtaichō. "Forgive me sir, but he doesn't deserve this opportunity."

The words "mission" and "opportunity" peaked Ichigo's curiosity. The circumstancing involving his being called for was a mystery. Having served the Gotei thirteen for most of his young life, he could not recall being summoned once during all of that time to the first division barracks.

"To clarify what Komamura-taichō addressed I have decided to send you, Kurosaki, on a mission to the world of the living to retrieve someone of great value to us."

Ichigo's eyes formed into narrow slits.

"Old man, you're sending me to the world of the living to bring someone to you?" He scoffed. "I'm no errand boy. Find someone else to do this for you."

The sōtaichō remained calm even though those around him were anything but. Those witnessing Ichigo's blatant act of disrespect did everything they could to keep their swords in their sheaths and their mouths shut. It was very difficult to say the least.

"It has been decided. You will leave in less than one hour. Arrangements have already been made. Try as you might, there will be no getting out of this, Kurosaki."

Ichigo huffed in anger. It was clear he had distaste for being ordered around. Releasing his arms from the vice grip they were once in, he casually began to rub the back of his neck. He thought it pointless to drag the conversation out any longer.

"Fine. I'll get going then."

"Wait a minute," the sōtaichō called out, stopping Ichigo's movement but only retaining the view of the teenager's back. "Once you make it through the Senkaimon you will be given all the help you will need to succeed."

"All the help I will need, huh?" Ichigo wasn't the least bit impressed. "And just who will help me when I get wherever I'm supposed to be going?"

"Your questions only take away from valuable time that could be spent elsewhere. Once you have what you need you will proceed to the home of your father, Kurosaki Isshin."

To this news, Ichigo spun around. Deep seated anger billowed from his eyes as he took a bold step toward the Sōtaichō and reached back toward the hilt of his Zanpakutō.

"Bastard! I refuse! I refuse to go anywhere near that disgrace of a Shinigami!"

"Bakudō sixty-one, Rikujōkōrō."

Ichigo grimaced as he found his arms, torso and overall body unable to move as six lights collided into him, pinning him in place. A rush of obscenities flourished from his lips as he gazed upon the one who had stopped him from moving forward. Amber met gray as student gazed upon his one and only teacher.

"...what the hell do you think you're doing?"

The sixth squad-taichō, Kuchiki Byakuya, averted his eyes away from the individual he had trapped in his well-established Kido attack.

"Sōtaichō, sir, this boy has no respect for you or even his own taichō. I would never question your wishes but I must speak up now. He will fail this mission and become a failure just like his father before him," the second division-taichō shouted as she stared angrily at Ichigo.

"You better take that back!" Ichigo shouted while fidgeting against his restraints.

"Ichigo," Byakuya spoke in a calm voice, yet a serious tone swiftly followed. "You have disgraced me as my second in command. Nevertheless, I support the sōtaichō decision and with my recommendation we both support you going to the world of the living. If you still want that opportunity then you will see fit to remain silent for the remainder of this meeting."

Growling, Ichigo held his tongue and listened half heartily as the taichō's talked amongst themselves. He listened with contempt as they spoke of his inability to follow orders. His enthusiasm grew in size as the sōtaichō called the meeting to an end and he was released from his bonds.

He kept his eyes forward, staring only at the back of the sixth division taichō's head as the two parted ways from the rest of the leaders. He could hear the chatty whispers of those around him and it only continued to bring his blood to a boil.

The sixth division taichō and fukutaichō casually strolled as far from the first squad barracks as quickly as possible. Keeping his eyes firmly on his taichō, Ichigo froze as Byakuya suddenly stopped mere inches from the sixth squad barracks. Anticipation was beginning to set in as Ichigo prepared himself for the stern lecture from his commanding officer.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are to head to Sōkyoku hill immediately. A taichō will be waiting for you."

"Uh...sure...is that all?" Ichigo was more than surprised at the conversation he and his taichō were having after his less than admirable performance earlier.

"Are you expecting something else?" Byakuya took notice of a feigned look in Ichigo's eyes. "Your behavior was one I wish to forget. I suggest you get going before you witness my true feeling toward your actions today."

There was no need in being told twice. With an affirming nod, Ichigo used his well mastered technique flash step and vanished from sight. As he raced through the Seireitei, he couldn't help but hear his taichō's words replay in his ears. He was single handedly given an opportunity and his crass behavior had almost ruined everything.

As miffed as he felt over embarrassing the man who trusted him enough to garner the fukutaichō position, he felt a twinge of anger as he remembered what awaited him on the other side of his journey through the Senkaimon. He hadn't spoken to the man or the woman titled as his parents in all of his eighteen years of living and now he was being forced to be around them thanks to one mission.

As Sōkyoku hill came into view, Ichigo climbed it with ease. His eyebrow rose slowly as he gazed upon the taichō of the thirteenth division smiling and waving in his direction.

"Ah, you made it. I hope Byakuya didn't give you too much of a verbal lashing after you two left," Ukitake-taichō, exclaimed with a gleeful look on his face.

"Is this the gate?" pondered Ichigo. He was in no mood for idle chit-chat. "Open it up so I can go."

"Take it easy. Don't be so impatient. You will have plenty of time once you venture inside. You'll make it to the world of the living in no time at all, so relax for a little while."

Ichigo shook his head as he watched members of the Kido corps emerge and walk toward the gate one after the other. It didn't take long before they recited a rather quick chant and opened the doors of the Senkaimon with ease.

"Sorry, Jushiro, but I have to get going. The sooner I get there, the sooner I can do whatever it is I have to do to return here. I won't have to make any unnecessary stops along the way."

"Unnecessary stops...are you talking about your father?"

Ichigo wasn't about to stand and discuss the blemish that had abruptly reappeared in his life. Without uttering another word he dashed through the open doors, not even waiting for the lone hell's butterfly to catch up. The sound of his name being called echoed throughout emptiness he was now sprinting through.

He had no intentions on turning around. A sense of urgency overwhelmed him with every step he took. He didn't have time to waste fraternizing, not when there was something he had to do. That something, if done quickly, could potentially keep him from seeing those he had no intentions on conversing with. It was all mapped out in the corners of his mind. All he needed to do now was execute that plan the minute his foot touched down in the world of the living.

What felt like hours passed slowly, bringing nothing but irritation to Ichigo. He screamed in anger the more he ran. He was surrounded by darkness and nothing else. The only sound emulator through it all was the sound of the hell's butterfly as it casually continued to accompany him through the barren tunnel.

"Get there in no time at all...my ass! I've been running forever! Where is that stupid exit anyway?" Ichigo shouted to no one in particular.

His attitude adjusted immediately as he laid witness to a replica of the door he used to begin his long, exhausting journey. His speed increased as the door became closer and closer. Soon he found himself rushing through the door and emerging in a room that looked more like a cavern.

Jumping out onto the floor, Ichigo was astonished by the area he now found himself in. There were nothing but long stretches of rocks and small crevices that made up the walls and a partial area of the floor. Unanswered questions flourished deep within his mind as he contemplated where he now stood.

"You made it. Glad to see that you're here, Ichigo."

Turing around, Ichigo found the source of the voice. Approaching him were two men, one slightly taller than the other. The gentleman on the left had short blonde hair covered beneath a green and white hat. He wore a Shihakushō, similar to Ichigo's that was green instead of the standard color black that all Shinigami wore. He wore a black coat with what appeared to have white diamond patterns along the bottom half of it. Taking note of his attire, Ichigo glanced at the man on the right.

He was a tall, tan-skinned, muscular man with his hair twisted in black cornrows, black sideburns and a thick black mustache beneath his nose. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of shaded rectangular glasses so Ichigo couldn't get a look at his eyes. The unidentified man's attire was something Ichigo took notice of. He wore a white shirt with jeans but it was the blue apron tied around his waist that caused Ichigo's eyes to roll around in a circle.

"What is this? A love nest for two guys? I'm out of here."

Ichigo prepared to leave but a firm hand on his right shoulder kept him in place. Glancing over his shoulder, his face paled as the tan-skinned man was now inches from his face.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Get off of me!" Ichigo pulled himself free of the man's grasp. "Who in the hell are you anyway?"

"My name is Tessai, Tsukabishi Tessai. This handsome gentleman beside me is Urahara Kisuke. He's the owner of the shop you're standing in."

"Shop?" Ichigo glanced around. "What shop? I don't see any shop."

"It's upstairs. I'd be more than happy to give you the grand tour some other time but you're here on a mission, aren't you?" said Kisuke as he finally approached the two.

"What do you know about my mission? Are you the one the old man said would help me out?" questioned Ichigo.

"Why yes I am. Tell me, what do you know about the mission so far?"

"I'm here to retrieve someone important, that's the gist of it. Why don't you tell me why I am here?"

"You're here, Ichigo, to locate someone who has disappeared amongst those in the world of the living. The last person assigned to look over the people in this town. It seems they have decided to stay here against their orders and now the Soul Society is requesting they be brought back for questioning."

"Yeah right, questioning? We all know they will be imprisoned for failing to follow orders." Ichigo shrugged his indifference. "So who is it that I'm supposed to find and drag back to the Soul Society?"

The brim of Kiskue's hat shielded his eyes from view but the smirk on his face was undeniable.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo appeared stunned by the news. His eyes blinked slowly and his mouth opened slightly. Had he heard correctly? Kuchiki? He only knew of one person with that last name and that was his taichō. He had no idea there was another member of his family within the Soul Society. Having created a persona that kept him isolated, Ichigo was more than pleased with himself. He knew nothing about anyone's personal life and in return they knew nothing about his. His life was in balance, at least in his eyes.

"I take it by the look on your face that you knew nothing about Rukia. Although she is the younger sister of Byakuya, she shares none of his aristocratic tendencies. She keeps to herself. Being famous is something she never truly adapted to but it's hard to avoid it with the last name of a noble clan."

"So what's her deal, this Rukia person? Why is she still here? How long has she been here?"

"All you need to know about her is right here," Tessai intervened as he handed Ichigo a manila folder. "She currently attends a local high school in the middle of town."

"She attends school here? She must be in a gigai then, am I right?"

"She is. I made it for her to help her blend in around town," Kisuke admitted.

"So then it's your fault she's here living like a human. Why don't you just go and get her yourself? You obviously know where she is. Can't you track that gigai you created?"

"Well...I could but I'm a busy merchant. I barely have time here so how can I go gallivanting around town looking for a girl? I could never do that."

Ichigo frowned as he watched Kisuke shield his nose and mouth behind a small fan. He imagined the grin perched upon the shopkeeper's face at his less than amusing performance. Ichigo wasn't fooled.

"You're full of shit but fine. I'll find her and drag her back here. Don't blame me if you gigai is destroyed in the process though."

"Such language," Kisuke swatted his fan from left to right. "I've constructed a gigai for you as well. You will find it upstairs."

"I won't need any gigai while I'm here. This mission won't take too long."

"If you say so but it will be upstairs if you need it."

Ichigo scoffed at Kiskue's offer. He wasted little time finding his way toward the ladder that would lead him upstairs and on whis way with his assignment. He was determined to do what he had to do as quickly as possible without any guidance or aid from anyone.

"Good luck Ichigo. I'm sure this will be a piece of cake." Kisuke shouted.

Ichigo ignored the shopkeeper's cheerful farewell and made his way out of the underground passage. Emerging inside the shop, he brushed past the uninhabited version of himself lying prone in a chair and took off out the door. He took to the sky immediately and raced as fast as he could toward his new destination.

Perched on top of a metal fence, Ichigo thumbed through the folder given to him earlier in the day. He was solely focused on the content that resided in his hands. His eyes skimmed casually over the information written on a single piece of paper. It was vague, to say the least.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" he muttered aloud.

The paper didn't give much of an insight on his intended target. Not even a picture was included. Instead all Ichigo knew so far was his target had been living in the world of the living for a month and a half and occasionally vanquished hollows from time to time. Other than that he had no apprehension on just who the Kuchiki girl was.

"This is stupid." He tossed the folder over his shoulder and jumped down onto the school grounds. "I'll just find her myself."

Walking along the school foyer, his head turned at the sound of chatter and footsteps somewhere on the right side of the school yard. With haste and curiosity, Ichigo ventured to the right and paused as he watched students converse amongst themselves in various activities. Some were standing about while others were engaging in some sort of human activity.

Ichigo wasn't sure and frankly he didn't care. He had one goal in mind and now that he found the lot of students his next step was to find the one in particular he was sent to retrieve.

Appearing on the field, Ichigo surveyed each female he passed by, pondering if she was the one he was looking for. Irritation was beginning to settle in as he began to release he was fighting a losing battle.

"Dammit, which one of these girls is she?" he shouted angrily.

His antics went unnoticed by those around him. In his current state no one could see him and knowing that set him at ease, momentarily. The last thing he wanted to do was cause a scene. He watched with disinterest as a few females casually jogged along a path that went around in a circle. Deciding he had nothing to lose, Ichigo walked toward the field where a few girls were running and chatting amongst themselves.

"Alright, let's see what you can do, Kuchiki!"

Ichigo's head turned around so fast he could have gotten whiplash. His eyes grew wide as he glanced from left to right to locate the one named Kuchiki. His eyes fell on a petite young girl with short black hair standing in front of two other girls.

Her eyes were narrowed into slits as she placed all of her focus toward a third female standing on a mound with a large red ball in her hand. Ichigo watched as the female with the ball threw it forward. It bounced against the ground before it went sailing back over the head of the girl who initially held it moments ago.

Ichigo was confused but that all faded as he watched the one he was looking for race toward him. He stood right in front of her with his arms opened wide. This was going to be easier than he ever imagined.

His cocky bravado dimmed as his eyes locked with his target before she dashed past him and stopped just behind him. Anger overwhelmed Ichigo as he was left standing without the one he was he after in his arms. He quickly spin around and watched her, taking notice that she no longer had her eyes on him but on the game she was engaged in.

This only pissed him off more.

"You there, are you Kuchiki Rukia?"

The girl was silent as she inched further and further from a small dirt bag that she was once standing on. Her eyes never looked Ichigo's way. Seeing this made Ichigo question whether or not she was in fact the one he was after.

"I guess she isn't the one I'm looking for."

Ichigo prepared to turn and look elsewhere on the field but suddenly felt his body falling backwards despite his willpower to keep himself up right. Glancing toward his right he watched as the female he was just about to dismiss as the one he was sent to retrieve jumped to her feet and gave him a rather sly smirk.

She had taken his feet from under him. He didn't even notice her movements. It happened faster than he could comprehend. Before long he was sprawled out on the dirt looking up at the girl who had yet to tell him her name. The smug look on her face didn't set well with the embarrassed Shinigami as he quickly nipped himself back up onto his feet.

"What the hell is your problem? You're her, aren't you? You're Rukia."

The girl gave a curt nod to affirm Ichigo's suspicions. She was the one he was looking for. Satisfied with the news, Ichigo took a defiant stance and pointed in her general direction.

"Rukia, I'm here to take you back to the Soul Society. I'm in no mood to stay here in this ridiculous town longer then I have to so I suggest you get out of that gigai and head back with me now."

Rukia chuckled to herself then took off running as fast as she could. Perplexed, Ichigo immediately gave chase, insuring himself that he was not going to let her get away. His foot race came to a halt as Rukia stopped just inches in front of him and stood on another dusty bag.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Ichigo demanded as he glared disapprovingly at Rukia.

Shaking her head, Rukia nudged her head upward to get Ichigo's attention to what was going on behind him. Turning around, Ichigo watched as a new female stood where Rukia once was. He glanced back and forth between the two positions before realizing what was going on.

"This is a game?" He shook his head. "I don't have time for this. We have to go now."

Ensuring the second baseman wasn't in hearing range, Rukia kept her foot on the dusty bag then crept closer in Ichigo's general area.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Taken back by her polite voice, Ichigo quickly shook his head and asserted himself as the dominant one of the two. Without hesitation, he grabbed her left arm and stared deep into her violet eyes.

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not. The sōtaichō has given me orders and I intend to follow them through. I'm no failure."

"I didn't say you were but-" Rukia pulled her arm away with ease much to Ichigo's surprise. "I'm still not going anywhere."

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo watched as Rukia once again ran away from him but this time he didn't give chase. He was upset enough as it was. There was no way he was going to engage in human activities. He watched as Rukia ran past a third bag then headed back to the area where she originally started from

He listened intensely as the girls to the left of the field cheered and chanted her name. He watched their faces light up in smiles, an emotion he didn't understand whatsoever. It was just a game, a stupid game at that. Turning around, he watched as one girl chased down the red ball while those on the field yelled for her to hurry up. It all seemed very pointless.

Turning his attention back toward the area where Rukia should have stood, Ichigo mouth gaped open at the realization that his target was gone.

Taking notice of the students that surrounded him, he could no longer find the one he had set his eyes on. It was as if she vanished into thin air. His anger was starting to show as he grit his teeth and clenched his hands into tight fists.

"She's not getting away with this."

Anger had not left Ichigo's body as he found himself standing back in front of Urahara's shop. It didn't take long for the shop keeper to venture outside with a small kid in tow. Ichigo didn't even give the child a second thought, his eyes remained on Urahara.

"Jinta, go inside and get Mr. Kurosaki his gigai. Something tells me he needs it." The small boy with red hair standing on Urahara's left grumbled and angrily stomped off to do as he was told. "So, how did it go?"

"Don't ask such a dumbass question, Urahara. You know how it went if I'm back here. That little...she got away from me but I'll find her, mark my words."

"I guess that gigai I created doesn't make it easy to track her movements. Who would have thought-?"

Urahara was silenced as Ichigo's elbow collided with his nose, knocking the talkative man off balance. Looking up, he watched as Ichigo loomed over him with a disgruntled look on his face.

"I don't know who you really are, Urahara. You're just a man in a hat wearing a pair of clogs. I don't even know if the rest of the Shinigami know what you've done here by creating that gigai but they will find out."

Rubbing his nose, Urahara made it to his feet and smiled. He wasn't at all fazed by Ichigo's idle threat.

"Oh stop, you aren't about to tell anyone what I've done. If you did that then the Soul Society would have to send in reinforcement's, wouldn't they? Aren't you capable of handling this assignment all by yourself? You are a fukutaichō, are you not?"

"How did you...forget it. Look, just tell me where she is and I'll get out of here."

"Why don't you go to your house? Your father would really be glad to see you. How long has it been since you've seen him?"

"Not that it's any of your business but it's been awhile. Just bring me that gigai you made. I'm getting tired of talking to you."

On cue, Tessai and Jinta emerged carrying a limp body of the gigai Ichigo passed by earlier. It resembled him from head to toe with the exception of its clothes. The limp body was wearing a white t-shirt with a screen print of an arrow pointing upwards, a pair of blue jeans and sneakers. It was a far cry from what he was currently wearing.

"Couldn't you have put that gigai in something else? I would never wear clothes like that."

"You would if you lived here. It's all the rage with kids your age. Now, do you need help getting in your new body? I charge extra for that."

"You aren't charging me shit, Urahara. I can manage on my own."

As the gigai sat upright on the floor, Ichigo quickly merged with the body, the two suddenly becoming one of the same. Standing up, he immediately began rotating his arms, already feeling uncomfortable.

"This gigai is a tight fit. Couldn't you come up with something better than this?"

"There is nothing better than that gigai you're wearing, I can assure you. Just wear it for a couple of days. I'm sure you'll get used to it." Urahara suggested.

Ichigo sucked his teeth loudly. "I won't be here that long. I'm going to find that girl and when I do…"

A sinister look emerged on Ichigo's face. He hadn't forgotten about her swift attack on him or the fact that she disappeared knowing full well that he was sent to bring her in. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her. He promised himself he wouldn't let her get away next time.

"Well, if you really want to find Rukia then I suggest you go visit your father."

Ichigo blinked his eyes as he allowed the words he just heard to sink in.

"My father? What does that idiot have to do with my finding Rukia?"

Again, Kisuke smirked as if he knew the biggest piece of gossip and couldn't wait to share it.

"You'll see when you get there. Trust me; you'll want to go visit your father."

Skeptical, Ichigo had little else to go on. With nowhere else to search, the young Shinigami turned around and began walking away from the shop. Shoving his hands into his pocket, he stopped moving and pulled out a white piece of paper in his left hand. Unfolding it, he read the contents silently to himself.

"In case you can't find your way home," Kisuke called out as he waved Ichigo adieu.

"Yeah right…" Ichigo muttered beneath his breath as he read the directions once more then shoved his hand and the paper back into his pocket.

He disappeared along the silent streets of Katakura town, less than apprehensive about returning to a place he initially had never been before. With his eyes closed, he walked along the sidewalk while muttering over and over beneath his breath.

"This place will never be my home…"


	2. Jilted Memories

An exacerbated sigh parted from between Ichigo's lips as he glanced wearily at the piece of paper in his hand. The address written on it wasn't going to change, much to his annoyance. He had walked as slow as he possibly could, waited at least for two light changes before crossing and made sure to take any and all back alley ways he could find. He did all this to avoid the situation he was currently in.

He had arrived at his final destination.

His eyes surveyed the modest home from top to bottom. It had a green roof with large windows and small trees planted around the bottom. There really wasn't much to the quaint little abode. What drew his attention the most was a large blue and white sign hanging just beneath a large window. He read it repeatedly aloud to ensure that his eyes were not playing tricks on him.

"Kurosaki clinic...the old man runs a clinic?"

It was news to the less than appeased teen. While shoving the note back into his pocket, he casually walked toward the main entrance. As he prepared to knock on the door he could only wonder what else he would find out about the family he knew absolutely nothing about.

Steadying his hand, Ichigo held it in in the shape of a fist. To his surprise, and confusion, he just couldn't bring himself to knock on the door. It befuddled him. How could a lieutenant serving under a immaculate captain suddenly freeze up? Especially when all he had to do was knock his knuckles against a wooden door. It just didn't add up. Taking notice of the shoes lying to the left of the door, he removed his own footwear and set them right next to the other pairs.

Clearing his throat, Ichigo steadied himself and prepared once again to bring his arrival to the attention of those inside. His efforts were in vain as the door suddenly became ajar and the small head of a girl became visible.

"It's you, Ichigo. It's really you, isn't it? I can't believe you're here."

Ichigo began to stammer as the young girl rambled on and on about the joy she felt seeing her older brother. As excited as she was, he couldn't admit to the same feeling. She was a stranger to him. Having never seen or met her previously, he had no intentions on pretending as if he was ecstatic to see her too.

Stepping back, Ichigo decided to take in her appearance while he had the opportunity. She had short brown hair held in two pigtails with short bangs hanging over the right side of her forehead. Her eyes resembled the color of her hair as they grew wide in delight as she continued talking. She wore a blue and white sailor uniform with short white socks and black shoes. Her style of dress look absolutely foolish the more Ichigo took in her attire.

"Have you come here to live with us?" Yuzu took Ichigo's arm and pulled him inside. Although caught off guard, Ichigo didn't protest. "Our dad has told us so much about you. He described you so well that I knew it was you when I first saw you."

"I see...and uh, who are you?"

Ichigo didn't hide the fact that he had absolutely no idea who she was. It had to be expected. They lived in two separate worlds. Having chosen to stay away from the human world, he had the right to voice the question he had just asked.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me," the young girl released Ichigo's arm and bowed politely. "I'm Kurosaki Yuzu. I'm your younger sister. My twin sister Kurosaki Karin isn't here right now. She's at soccer practice but I'm sure she would love to meet you when she comes home."

"A twin, huh?" Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "So the old man went off and had more kids. At least he didn't abandon you two."

As Ichigo turned his attention toward a nearby mantle, Yuzu watched his every move. She became puzzled by his words.

"What do you mean by abandon? Why would dad abandon us?"

"Forget it," Ichigo replied. He swatted his hand back and forth and immediately focused on three pictures hanging just above the mantle. "Nice pictures."

Yuzu once again resumed a smile on her face and raced towards her brother to get a closer look at what had gained his interest.

"Those photos are old. My hair is much longer now." Yuzu played with a few strands to emphasis her point.

Ichigo grunted in response as he moved away from Yuzu's photo which showed the young girl in the kitchen wearing a pink apron. He took that to signify that she must have been in the process of cooking some sort of meal. The second photo caught his attention almost as quickly as the first one did.

In the photo stood a young girl the same height as Yuzu. This girl had black hair tied back in a ponytail with a thick layer of strands hanging above her eyes. She had dark eyes and unlike Yuzu she appeared a bit more muscular. It wasn't to say that she had bulging biceps but to someone who knew a thing or two about exercise, Ichigo couldn't deny that the girl appeared extremely athletic.

"That's Karin. She just won the annual soccer tournament our school holds every year. She hasn't been defeated yet. Maybe next time you can come and see one of her games." Yuzu spoke softly.

It was at that moment Ichigo took notice of the green and white uniform, knee high white and green socks and white cleats Karin wore. The unmistakable ball beneath her foot was also a dead-give-away that the girl was adamant about playing sports.

Moving along the line of photos, Ichigo stopped at the final frame and stared at the photo. This one caught his attention more than the other two had. It was a family photo, or so it seemed that way to him. In the background stood his father wearing a black and white tuxedo with a black tie affixed around his neck. Ichigo's eyes narrows considerably. The face of his father's was one the teen would never forget.

Sitting directly in front of his father, in a cherry wood chair, sat a young woman with a beaming smile on her face. Her hair and eyes were brown and they only accentuated her beauty even more. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her long flowing off-white gown brought her looks even further into the forefront. Even the two smiling babies perched on her lap couldn't hold a candle to how lovely she looked.

"Hey kid." Ichigo called for Yuzu. "Who's this woman in the picture with the old man?"

Yuzu's demeanor began to falter between sadness for the knowledge she possessed and the knowledge Ichigo knew nothing about. She couldn't begin to find a way to describe the picture, its significance to both of them. Yet she could tell he wasn't the type that had patience of any kind. She would have to find a way to tell him the truth.

"She was..."

"She was your mother. Her name was Kurosaki Masaki."

Both children turned to see their father, Kurosaki Isshin, emerge from behind a door. He left it ajar and approached the two surprised kids. No one was more surprised than Ichigo.

"What do you mean was? Where is she?"

"I'm sorry," Isshin spoke in a low monotone voice. "She passed away some time ago."

Shutting his eyes, Ichigo turned away momentarily. The woman he found himself so intent on viewing for her beauty was in fact the mother he could not recall. He tried to remember anything about her. Something that could potentially bring back a nostalgic memory, but nothing arose. Caught with nothing of his mother's to hold onto, Ichigo didn't realize that his sister had manifested by his side and was now resting her head against his arm.

"We go and visit her every year. I'm sure she would love for you to come and speak to her. It was her time to go, and I know she is in a better place."

Yuzu spoke words far beyond her youth and far beyond the truth. Ichigo shut his eyes tighter. He had of course never seen his mother since her passing. Especially since he didn't know that it had happened in the first place. She was a woman with a face he could not remember. It pained him to know he never had a chance to speak to her, but it upset him more to know that no effort was made to inform him that she was now permanent within the world he called home.

Where was she living? Which district did she call home? Was it the first district where living every day was a blessing? Or could it be the seventy-eighth district where living everyday was a hell? He couldn't comprehend the thought that someone who appeared so beautiful and sweet in a single photo could be objected to living amongst squalor, pillagers and rapists.

Without just cause, Ichigo pulled his arm away from his sister and created much needed distance between the two of them. He didn't want to be touched, let alone by one of the last people to see his mother alive. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of his father, the main person in the room he wanted absolutely nothing to do with.

"Son, your mother may be gone but she loved you just as much as I do now." Isshin spoke softly as he opened his arms and walked toward the sullen teen to embrace him in a hug. "Come give your dear ol' dad a hug."

Isshin's efforts didn't pay off in the least. Instead of feeling the warmth of his son's body against his own, he felt the heel of Ichigo's foot as it slammed into the bridge of his nose. Blood began to fall as Yuzu hastily raced toward the kitchen to grab a handful of paper towels.

"First of all, only a father has the right to call a son by that name. You are no father to me. How dare you talk about my mother, yourself, and use the word love in the same sentence?"

Ichigo extended his leg again and brought it into the gut of Isshin, causing the latter to double over in pain.

"You both left me to fend for myself. Don't talk to me like I mattered to either one of you. I'm sorry my mother passed, but I'm even sorrier to know that all I have left is a coward like you in my life."

"You...don't mean that…son," Isshin struggled to get air into his lungs while Yuzu carefully dabbed at his swelling nose. "We never abandoned you. That's not what happened."

"I don't give a rat's ass!" Ichigo shot Yuzu a glare. His eyes softened as he saw a twinge of fright develop within her eyes. In that instant he calmed himself considerably, for her sake. "You never came back. That's the bottom line."

"No it isn't. It isn't the entire story. Just let me explain." Isshin all but pleaded.

"Just forget it. I don't even know why I'm here wasting my time. I came here because Urahara told me to come here."

"Mr. Urahara, the shop keeper?" Yuzu responded while pressing a clean towel against her father's face. "Why would he tell you to come here?"

"How the hell should I know? When I get back to his store I'm going to beat him black and blue, then I'm going home. I'll find that Kuchiki girl some other time."

Yuzu's head twisted dramatically toward Ichigo as he began to leave. Forcing her father to hold his own blood soaked towel, she raced toward the door and grabbed the back of her brother's shirt before he had a chance to touch the doorknob.

"Wait Ichigo, when you said "that Kuchiki girl", were you talking about Rukia?"

Instantaneously, Ichigo spun around and held his sister by the shoulders. Their eyes meet as he shook her back and forth.

"Yes, that's her. Where is she? When did you last see her?"

"Well," Yuzu glanced upward as if deep in thought. "The last time I saw her was on Monday. She should be here soon for her shift. I think she's running late again."

"Her what? What shift?" Ichigo questioned while slowly releasing the hold on his sibling.

"She's my part time nurse." Isshin finally joined the conversation. "She works here on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays from three in the afternoon until seven in the evening."

Glancing at the watch on his wrist, Ichigo noticed it was already a quarter after three. He rolled his eyes. She was late for her so-called shift.

"How could you hire her? Don't you know who she is? Don't you know she's wanted?"

"What do you mean she's wanted? Is she some sort of criminal?"

Yuzu appeared frightened as she cupped her hands around her mouth. She wasn't sure what to think. Questions surrounding those who worked in her house and using words such as "wanted" scared her tremendously.

"Rukia isn't wanted, and she's just a high school senior. That's all." Isshin cheerfully replied after seeing the fear in his daughter's eyes. "Ichigo is just playing with you."

"Is...is that what you were doing, Ichigo?"

Focused on his father, the two spoke silently through their eyes only. They conversed for a few seconds before Ichigo glanced down at Yuzu. He couldn't deny that seeing her in such a state of affairs was beginning to pick at him slowly. Forcing a smile to his face, Ichigo gently placed a hand atop her head, ruffling her hair as he spoke.

"I was just kidding. Sorry for scaring you."

"It's okay," Yuzu wiped away any tears that threatened to fall and returned her brother's smile, though hers was genuine. "It's just that Rukia is so kind that I would never want to think of her as some sort of criminal."

Ichigo scoffed at Yuzu's term for the "kind" girl that planted him right on his ass, but he digressed. He saw no reason to upset her further and instead just kept the plastered smile on his face. Albeit it a fake smile, he did have one reason to truly show joy. He now knew the whereabouts of one Rukia Kuchiki, and he swore to himself that he wouldn't let her out of his sights again.

"So, isn't she supposed to be here by now?" he questioned.

Yuzu glanced at her watch as Ichigo removed his hand from her head. Just as she prepared to raise her head and confirm his statement, she was silenced as the front door flew open, trapping Ichigo against the wall. The crash startled her and she began to wonder if her brother was all right.

Rushing into the house, Rukia appeared out of breath as she stopped just short of Isshin. Placing her right hand over her heart, she exhaled deeply before conversing.

"Mr. Kurosaki, please forgive me. I was stuck in traffic on my way here. I almost had to stay in detention after skipping out on gym class but some maniac was stalking me. The teacher was nice enough to just give me a warning. I'm so sorry sir, it won't happen again."

"It's all right, Rukia. You're like my third daughter. I could never be mad at you." Isshin quickly embraced Rukia with a one arm hug.

"Thank you, sir," Rukia proclaimed as the two parted. For the first time since arriving she noticed the state her boss was in. He didn't look like himself with a swollen nose and an inability to stand upright. "Are you okay?"

"My brother Ichigo did that to him." Yuzu explained.

"Your brother, Ichigo?"

On cue, Ichigo slammed the door shut, revealing his crumpled body in the corner. Straightening up, he growled disapprovingly at Rukia.

"Yes, you remember me, don't you? The maniac that was stalking you?"

"So you admit you were stalking me?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to respond but he was caught off guard. He didn't expect her to have a comeback of that magnitude. Growling louder, he took a step forward and raised his fist angrily.

"You know damn well I wasn't stalking you! I tried to get you to come with me but you kept protesting."

"So you were trying to kidnap her?" Yuzu suggested.

Grabbing his hair, Ichigo screamed loudly before dropping his hands to his side.

"No, that's not it either. I came here to take-"

Catching Isshin's eye, Ichigo glanced up to see his father shaking his head slowly from side to side. Lowering his eyes, Ichigo sighed.

"I came to talk to her. That's all."

Yuzu seemed content with that answer. Seeing that she was now satisfied with his response, Ichigo turned his attention toward his father. The two spoke silently once again before Ichigo noticed that where there once stood four people, now there were only three. Rukia had disappeared once again.

"She got away from me again!" he shouted.

"She just went down the hall to check on the patients. Give her a few minutes to change before you talk to her." Yuzu said caringly while approaching her father. "C'mon dad, I'll help you clean up, and then I'll fix dinner."

As Isshin rattled off the items he wanted to consume for dinner, Ichigo carefully slipped through the door his father originally emerged from. Hearing noise the further he walked, he prepared himself for any sudden movements, whatever they may be. Reaching the end of the hall, he found himself standing in a small room but he wasn't alone.

In the center of the room was Rukia, or at least the back of her. She had long discarded the school uniform he had seen her in previously. Instead she wore a short white uniform that had not been zipped up along the back. He caught a nice glimpse at her white bra strap and white panty that seemed to have an image of a rabbit on them. From his position he could tell she had just slipped into the dress as he walked inside. He wondered if he should let her know of his presence or wait until she found out on her own.

He didn't have to wait long.

Turning around, Rukia let out a scream as she accidentally released the front of her dress, exposing her small breasts hidden by a small cupped bra. Quickly she recuperated and pulled the front of her dress up as Ichigo turned away. A shade of pink evident on both of their faces.

"What in the hell is the matter with you! First you stalk me in order to potentially kidnap me and now you peep on me as I'm changing. You're disgusting!"

"Shut it!" Ichigo fired back. "It was an accident. I didn't see anything, all right?"

Rukia mumbled as she placed the straps to her dress back upon her shoulder. "You're damn right you didn't see anything."

Shoving his hands into the pocket of his jeans, Ichigo did his best to wait patiently for the right to finally turn around. Hearing the sound of grunting, Ichigo glanced over his shoulder and had to bite his lower lip to keep from laughing aloud.

Rukia stood before him attempting to hold up the front of her dress with one hand while reaching behind her back to take hold of the zipper. As she repeatedly ran around in a circle, Ichigo could only compare her to a dog chasing its tail. He failed miserably to stifle his laughter and soon he found himself locked in another staring contest with his already agitated counterpart.

"And just what is so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that you look foolish spinning around like that. What are you doing anyway?"

Contemplating spending more unwanted time trying to fix herself up, Rukia sighed as she slowly approached Ichigo. Her hand was tightly affixed to the front of her uniform as she turned around, exposing her bare back to the only assistance she had.

"Can you just zip me up? I'm already late for work."

Hesitating at first, Ichigo ultimately accepted and soon found his hand inching along the curve of Rukia's body as he brought the zipper of her dress all the way up to the base of her neck.

"There," he said upon completion. "Why do you subject yourself to wearing that thing?"

Rukia shrugged her shoulders as she clipped a short white cap to her hair.

"It's part of living in this world. You have to dress as they do to fit in."

"But this isn't your world. Why put yourself through this when you're a Shinigami."

"Why all the questions?" Rukia slid her feet into a pair of white shoes, then walked toward a nearby sink and retrieved a small white bowl. "Why do you care? Aren't you just here to take me back?"

Ichigo waited to respond. His eyes were on Rukia as she slowly ran some water in the sink. He watched her test the liquid with her index and middle finger before letting it splash into the bowl she was holding.

"I know why I'm here. The question is why are you here and why are you parading around like some human girl?"

Rukia was silent as she watched the water fill to the level she desired. Shutting off the faucet, she grabbed a nearby stack of white towels and carefully tucked them beneath her arm. Glancing over her shoulder, she gave Ichigo a long look over before walking through a door closer to her. There was no need for her to turn around. Ichigo was right on her heels.

Standing in the doorway, Ichigo froze at the sight he saw. Counting as quickly as he could, he surmised that there were a total of six small, boys and girls lying in the small cots. They were bandaged on various areas of their bodies, but it was safe to say that each one of them required care. He watched in silence as Rukia gently soaked one of the towels in her basin of water, twisted away the excess water, and then applied it gently to the closest child's forehead.

He watched as she did this five more times before actually finding the nerve to say anything.

"What happened to them?"

Not even looking his way, Rukia smiled as she conversed with one of the children she was attending to. A few minutes expired before she actually decided to respond.

"They were all victims." She turned toward him and mouthed the word only he would understand. A word he was all too familiar with.

"They were...attacked by a hollow?" Ichigo spoke softly, trying to conceal his voice and his surprise from reaching unintended ears.

Rukia nodded. "Yes, a few days ago a hollow attacked the new carnival that just appeared here in town. These children were on a big wheel that went in a circle. They were thrown from the ride."

"And...and where were you? Don't tell me you were "working" when it happened."

Frowning, Rukia excused herself from the small child she was near and walked toward Ichigo as calmly as she could. Her head was lowered, her eyes averted from his. She calmly exhaled as she took hold of his shirt.

"I...got there too late. I managed to defeat the hollow but the damage was already done."

"Fine, then why not heal them. You know Kido, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Rukia sighed and released Ichigo's shirt. "But for some reason I'm unable to perform the technique properly. I think it has something to do with this gigai. It's getting difficult to move in this thing."

"I see. Then just take it off. Have you tried that?"

Ichigo jumped as he saw the angry fire burning within Rukia's purple eyes.

"Of course I have! I had the best scores in my Kido class, so performing the technique is no problem. It's just that I really haven't had the time to strip away this gigai and when I do find time it's to vanquish hollows in the middle of the night. A lot have been appearing as of late."

"Kido class? You were in the academy?"

Rukia chuckled as she proceeded back to her prior duties.

"Don't sound so surprised. Just because my last name is from one of the great noble clans doesn't mean that I wasn't afforded the same opportunities like everyone else."

"I guess so," Ichigo appeared apprehensive. "Are you the one in charge of this town?"

Rukia, albeit silent, offered a single nod in response. Seeing a woeful image appear on her face and those she now cared for, he had a feeling there was more to everything she was doing.

"If you're the one in charge of this town, then how is it that you can find time to run around playing savior? Is it that plus your obvious feelings of guilt that has kept you from returning to the Soul Society?"

Deep frustration began to settle within Rukia's eyes and she glanced in Ichigo's direction.

"Guilt has nothing to do with it." She was quickly on the offensive. "I never neglected my duties. I just started working here. Your father understands. Or do you not know who he and your mother used to be?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed considerably. "Don't mention my mother, and that dumbass upstairs is no father of mine. I don't care who he used to be. He's nothing to me now."

Rukia sighed. Their little spat wasn't getting them anywhere. "Are you going to hang around here all day? I have to tend to these patients."

Her words spoke one thing while her eyes said another. Her eyes betrayed her. One look at them and he could tell that everything she was saying up until that point was full of shit. Deciding to let it go for now, he let her lead the new direction of their conversation.

"I'm not going anywhere. My job is to bring you in and that's what I'm going to do. Just explain this situation to them and you'll be fine."

Rukia laughed aloud. "You know as well as I do that a Shinigami disappearing in the world of the living calls for more than just an explanation."

"You're a Kuchiki, aren't you? That's enough."

"To who? The sōtaichō or are you talking about my nii-sama? Neither one accepts excuses, my nii-sama especially. Excuses are for the weak. To give one means you didn't try hard enough."

Ichigo cringed. She sounded just like his captain at that precise moment. Hearing those words come from her mouth, however, instead of his captain threw him for a loop. She seemed like the complete opposite to his captain, and yet she had tendencies that resembled a Kuchiki. She was prideful, that much was certain.

"Whatever. Bottom line is that I'm not going anywhere. I understand you're here for these kids and as stupid as I think you are for letting your emotions get to you, I can't fault you for how you feel."

"Can't fault me, huh? Didn't you just call me stupid?"

"Just shut up and listen. I have a job to do but apparently so do you. Since you aren't about to let me drag you back to the Soul Society and you aren't willing to go on your own, then I guess we're both stuck here."

Rukia didn't hide the sheer look of surprise on her face.

"What do you mean? Are you staying here too?"

"Temporarily," Ichigo added immediately. "I'm going back to the Soul Society and you're coming with me. Once these children are well enough then we're both out of here. You got that?"

"Yes, thank you." Rukia nodded politely.

"Save it. I just didn't want to hear you complain if I did drag you out of here. Just remember that I'm not taking my eyes off of you. You've gotten away from me twice. It will not happen again."

"Fine. Now can I get back to my duties?"

Ichigo shut his mouth and stood it by as he watched Rukia converse with the children while carefully addressing their wounds. From what he could see they all appeared well enough to move around somewhat. Some showed slow movement with their motions but they were all active nonetheless. He was confident that he would have his mission completed in at least a day, two at the most.

As the clock began to wind down, Rukia said her farewell and walked back into the room where her school uniform resided. Ichigo stood at the door and turned his back to her so not to see anything he wasn't supposed to see.

"Can you unzip this uniform for me?"

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo turned toward her and gently affixed his thumb and index finger around the slider. His eyes followed his hand as he once again became exposed to Rukia's clear skin and tantalizing undergarments. Realizing he had long reached the bottom of the fastener, Ichigo released his hand and turned away as Rukia began to peel the dress away.

"So," Rukia began as she started to slip on her uniform blouse. "Do you have any place to stay while you're here?"

"I'll be fine." Ichigo answered curtly. "Where are you staying? Here?"

Shaking her head, Rukia slipped on her skirt and zipped it along her right side.

"I have somewhere else that I sleep for the night. I'd invite you to stay with us but it wouldn't be right."

"Wouldn't be right?" Ichigo questioned while glancing over his shoulder. Seeing that Rukia was fully clothed, he turned toward her completely. "Why is that?"

"I stay with a friend from school. She usually lives alone so she invited me to stay with her for as long as I wished. Her home is very comfortable."

"Don't get too comfortable. Remember, we're not going to be here long."

Rukia smirked as she looked in Ichigo's general direction. Sliding on her shoes, she began to fold her uniform and place it neatly by the sink.

"You still haven't answered my question." Rukia pressed while setting her white shoes beside her nurse's uniform.

"And what question is that?" Ichigo asked as he followed Rukia through the second door and down the long hallway.

They were almost out the final door that would lead them back into the living room when Rukia finally spoke.

"Where are you going to stay while you're here?"

Emerging inside the living room, the two were abruptly interrupted by Yuzu who had a big grin on her face. She had ditched the uniform Ichigo first saw her in and instead now wore a knee high pink dress with a white apron.

"Ichigo, you can stay here with us. We have an extra bedroom upstairs. We offered it to Rukia but she turned it down."

"So, what's wrong with it?"

Ichigo's snide comment cost him bruised ribs as Rukia jammed her elbow into his side.

"I told you I have somewhere else that I call home. This however is your home, is it not? You should stay here."

"This is not my home. Don't call it that." Ichigo grumbled in irritation. "Fine, I guess I have no choice, now do I?"

Yuzu's eyes grew wide as jubilation raced through her body. Ichigo couldn't fathom how she could suddenly become so happy over something that was really no big deal. Seeing her eyes appear to falter, Ichigo steadied himself while waiting to see if she would suddenly burst into tears. He didn't want that. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her cry, but he didn't want her to feel she could cry on him. He barely knew her just as she barely knew him. Affection, condolences and emotions were best left out of the equation.

"I'm so glad to hear that, Ichigo. I can't wait to tell Dad and Karin." The young girl began to happily run off but then suddenly stopped. She merrily turned around and smiled cheerfully. "Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes."

As he watched his sister vanish up the stairs, Ichigo caught Rukia staring at him through the corner of his eyes. He watched as she didn't try to hide the fact that he was now the center of her attention. Once again his irritability level increased and his voice rose just slightly.

"What the hell are you staring at?"

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Rukia mocked much to Ichigo's annoyance. "All jokes aside, won't it be nice to spend time with your family? How long has it been since you've actually had a home cooked meal?"

Ichigo had no response. He couldn't remember the last time he had someone who cared for him make him a meal. He didn't spend his money frivolously and was easily content with noodles and pork buns more than once in a while. Although he was tantalized by the mere thought of eating what could be a delicious meal, he was horrified to realize that the meal came with a steep price. The price of being around complete strangers who just happened to be his family. To him, the food and place to stay were very high prices to pay.

"Anyway, I better get out of here. I'm sure Orihime has already prepared dinner at home for us to eat."

"Orihime? Is that the girl you're staying with?"

"Yes, her fully name is Inoue Orihime. She's in the same class that I'm in, group B. I bet she's prepared her specialty, leeks, butter and bean jam surprise."

Ichigo didn't hide his distaste for the items Rukia rattled off. It sounded like a lethal concoction and judging by Rukia's own expression, she clearly felt the same way.

"Why not just stay here. I'm sure whatever dinner is here can't he half as bad as what you are about to eat."

Shaking her head, Rukia walked toward the couch and retrieved her book bag. Slipping the straps over her shoulders, she began toward the door.

"No thank you. I have a few noodle boxes in my room. I'll have that."

Ichigo smirked. "Noodle boxes seem too ordinary for someone with the Kuchiki name."

Turning toward him, Rukia's face flashed indifference.

"Well that's why it's just a name, right? Perhaps I'm just an ordinary person who just happens to have a well-known last name." She shrugged. "Anything is possible."

His smirk fading away, Ichigo suddenly found himself in an awkward moment. As Rukia turned to leave once again, he was right behind her, trying to find a way to say what had just appeared on his mind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any-"

"It's all right." Rukia responded swiftly. Opening the front door she turned her book bag toward her chest and retrieved a pen and a piece of paper. "I'm sure you won't be happy until you know you can keep accurate track of me."

Puzzled, Ichigo was silent as he waited for her to finish whatever it was she was scribbling on the paper. When she finally handed it to him he saw exactly what she was saying. It was an address. One he figured was to where she currently resided.

"Is this your way of saying I can come over whenever I want? What kind of girl are you?" he joked.

"Funny," Rukia was slightly amused, but she kept her smile to herself. "Just in case, okay? I'll see you later."

With that, Rukia was gone into the night. Ichigo stood in the doorway for a few minutes until her image faded into the darkness. Closing the door, he turned around to see his father trying to embrace him in a hug. His speed was just too much and Isshin found his face pressed against the back of the door for all his efforts.

"Just what do you think you're doing, you idiot."

Isshin grumbled as he slowly made his way to his feet.

"Yuzu told me you're staying here. That's great. So what did Rukia give you? Huh? Her phone number? That's the Kurosaki way. Soon you two will be-"

Isshin's sentence fell flat as Ichigo kicked him once again in the stomach.

"Soon she and I will return to the Soul Society. This living arrangement is temporary, you got it?" Sighing, Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck slowly.

Turning away from the limp carcass of his father, he turned toward the stairs and proceeded upward.

"Let me know when dinner is ready."


End file.
